


The Group Chat AU That Nobody Asked For THE SEQUEL

by fluffy_mittens



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Memes, Swearing, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_mittens/pseuds/fluffy_mittens
Summary: I WROTE A SEQUELits so bad compared to the first one i'm sorry
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Mike Dirnt, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Group Chat AU That Nobody Asked For THE SEQUEL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddxn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Group Chat AU That Nobody Asked For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232398) by [Reddxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddxn/pseuds/Reddxn). 



\- Frank Iero added Mikey Way and Tre Cool to math squad revival

Mikey Way: oh no  
what are you doing

Frank Iero: im bored

Tre Cool: omg im getting Chills  
this is exactly how it all started

Mikey Way: this is a bad idea frank stop it

Tre Cool: im tearing up this is PERFECT

Frank Iero: its good to see you guys again  
lets get this show on the road ;)

Mikey Way: aH no no no not another group chat

Tre Cool: i cant wait for more lemon parties and murders and horrific break ups  
this is gonna be w i c k e d

Mikey Way: tre i will remove you if you say wicked again

Tre Cool: wicked

Mikey Way: biTCH

Tre Cool: wicked  
w i c k e d

Frank Iero: and the chaos has started  
nothing will stop it now  
wait we need to add the others

\- Frank Iero added Gerard Way to math squad revival

Tre Cool: wicked

Mikey Way: STOP IT OR THERE WILL BE YET ANOTHER MURDER TRE

Gerard Way: guys its only been two months without a group chat  
we do not need another yet

Tre Cool: SPEAK 4 URSELF  
IM DYING  
I NEED ME SOME DRAMA

Frank Iero: come onnnnnnnnn  
gerard weve all taken a break like you said but im bored and i bet everyone else is too

Mikey Way: honestly  
yeah

Gerard Way: frank

Frank Iero: gerard

Gerard Way: fRANK

Frank Iero: gERARD

Gerard Way: uhhhhh fine  
the chat can stay

Tre Cool: but we need some fucking nicknames  
the actual names is bothring me so mUCH

\- Frank Iero changed Tre Cool's nickname to three legged stool

three legged stool: frank what the fuck

Frank Iero: first thing that came to mind へ‿(ツ)‿ㄏ

\- three legged stool changed Frank Iero's nickname to dank frank

dank frank: aw  
that’s nice tre

three legged stool: now for gerard *rubs hands together evilly*

Gerard Way: help

\- three legged stool changed Gerard Way's nickname to hawkeye hoe

hawkeye hoe: trE NO

three legged stool: ah the iconic trE NO returns  
can you smell that?  
its called nostalgia

dank frank: oh yeah remember gerard nutting over hawkeye in the avengers

hawkeye hoe: SHUSH  
THIS IS ABUSE

Mikey Way: wow i just remembered  
i missed this  
im glad to be back

dank frank: you need a nickname too mikey

\- dank frank changed Mikey Way's nickname to spikey gay

spikey gay: frank  
seriously

dank frank: im always 110% serious bro

hawkeye hoe: don’t say bro

three legged stool: oh yeah wicked

spikey gay: I WILL SHANK YOU  
SHANK YOU GOOD

three legged stool: id like to see you try

spikey gay: ima add ray

\- spikey gay added Ray Toro to math squad revival

spikey gay: ray  
its starting again

dank frank: welcome bro

hawkeye hoe: frANK I SWEAR TO FUCK

Ray Toro: nope  
nope  
nope

\- Ray Toro left math squad revival

three legged stool: wow r00d

\- three legged stool added Ray Toro to math squad revival

three legged stool: ray you cant escape  
youre already halfway through the dragons large intestine by now

Ray Toro: what the fuck are you talking about  
a dragon's intestine??

dank frank: lets add the othersssssssss

\- dank frank added Billy Joe Armstrong to math squad revival  
\- dank frank added Mike Dirnt to math squad revival  
\- dank frank added Brendon Urie to math squad revival

dank frank: THE CULT HAS BEEN REVIVED

hawkeye hoe: i did not agree to this

three legged stool: yes you did

Mike Dirnt: well  
im happy because honestly i was kind of bored as well  
like i seriously think im addicted to drama now

dank frank: thank you mike

Mike Dirnt: but also  
OH HSIT THIS IS GONNA BE BAD

three legged stool: hsit

\- dank frank changed Mike Dirnt's nickname to hsit

hsit: wow real mature frank  
real mature

\- dank frank changed Billy Joe Armstrong's nickname to padme is palpatines mum  
\- dank frank changed Brendon Urie's nickname to whoreface  
\- dank frank changed Ray Toro's nickname to rabbit boy

padme is palpatines mum: SHUT UP ABOUT THE PADME THING

dank frank: no its hilarious  
i still cant believe you thought padme was palpatines mum

hawkeye hoe: wait really  
hOwWwW

spikey gay: haha

whoreface: well  
i cant argue with my nickname

rabbit boy: BUT I CAN  
WHY AM I RABBIT BOY

dank frank: hehe  
i dunno i just thought ray toro sounded like rabbit boy

hsit: …how

dank frank: へ‿(ツ)‿ㄏ

\- whoreface added Ryan Ross to math squad revival  
\- whoreface added Dallon Weekes to math squad revival

hsit: welcome to hell  
yet again

three legged stool: hells a great place michael don’t be rude to satan

whoreface: me?

Ryan Ross: BRENDON SHUT UR PHONE UP OR ILL PUNCH YOUR FACE  
I WAS A S L E E P

Dallon Weekes: jokes on you ive been awake for hours

Ryan Ross: AND GET YOUR OBNOXIOUSLY LONG LEGS OUT OF MY FACE DALLON

rabbit boy: v confused right now  
y r u guys together??

whoreface: oh  
right  
announcement time  
the Trainwreck Trio™ is back together!!

hawkeye hoe: oh  
oh no

padme is palpatines mum: congrats  
so u worked ur shit out?

Dallon Weekes: no were just ignoring it

padme is palpatines mum: ah good good

\- dank frank changed Dallon Weekes's nickname to pencil boi  
\- dank frank changed Ryan Ross's nickname to whiny boss

whiny boss: i-

dank frank: I AM THE NICKNAMES OVERLORD

\- three legged stool changed dank frank's nickname to NICKNAMES OVERLORD

NICKNAMES OVERLORD: ty tre

\- whiny boss added Ryan Seaman to math squad revival  
\- whiny boss added Tyler Joseph to math squad revival  
\- whiny boss added Josh Dun to math squad revival  
\- whiny boss added Pete Wentz to math squad revival  
\- whiny boss added Patrick Stump to math squad revival

whiny boss: if i got woken up for this then everyone has to get woken up too

NICKNAMES OVERLORD: MY TIME HATH COME

\- NICKNAMES OVERLORD changed Ryan Seaman's nickname to jizzus  
\- NICKNAMES OVERLORD changed Tyler Joseph's nickname to joseph father of jizzus  
\- NICKNAMES OVERLORD changed Josh Dun's nickname to posh bun  
\- NICKNAMES OVERLORD changed Pete Wentz's nickname to shrek boi  
\- NICKNAMES OVERLORD changed Patrick Stump's nickname to snek boi

joseph father of jizzus: oh NO

posh bun: wtf does my nickname even mean

NICKNAMES OVERLORD: it rhymes with josh dun duh  
im a poet and i know it

rabbit boy: ohhhhhh boy

padme is palpatines mum: i have wEED

whoreface: YES YES YES  
IM COMING OVER

pencil boi: you know what  
i feel like getting high too

hsit: pls don’t die billie

padme is palpatines mum: aw ur worried about me

hsit: i hate funerals  
they scare me

padme is palpatines mum: …  
good enough

shrek boi: why am i shrek boi

snek boi: and why am i snek boi

NICKNAMES OVERLORD: wow u guys r dumb  
shrek boi and snek boi??  
idk it just felt right

hawkeye hoe: MIKEY GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR DYE

spikey gay: hahhaha  
u cant get in the bathroom  
the door is LOCKED

jizzus: hair dye?

hawkeye hoe: I WAS GOING TO DYE MY HAIR RED  
BEFORE MIKEY STOLE IT  
G I V E I T B A C K

spikey gay: no

hawkeye hoe: I WILL CLIMB IN THROUGH THE WINDOW

spikey gay: u cant do that  
oh shit he can  
SPIDERMAN

padme is palpatines mum: yuck hawkeye and spiderman  
hang on ima add adie

\- padme is palpatines mum added Adrienne Nesser to math squad revival

padme is palpatines mum: adie its started again

\- NICKNAMES OVERLORD changed Adrienne Nesser's nickname to loch ness monster

NICKNAMES OVERLORD: the nicknames overlord strikes again

joseph father of jizzus: can i add a friend  
two friends actually

hsit: no

NICKNAMES OVERLORD: i am the overlord i will decide

hsit: no u are just the nicknames overlord  
shut

shrek boi: we are a democracy we do not have an overlord

pencil boi: sure go ahead tyler

\- joseph father of jizzus added Mark Eshleman to math squad revival  
\- joseph father of jizzus added Michael Gibson to math squad revival

posh bun: oh hello!!

Mark Eshleman: who dis

posh bun: josh

Mark Eshleman: oh hey bro

hawkeye hoe: NOPE  
THE WORD BRO IS FORBIDDEN

\- hawkeye hoe removed Mark Eshleman from math squad revival

joseph father of jizzus: R00D

\- joseph father of jizzus added Mark Eshleman to math squad revival

joseph father of jizzus: stay

Mark Eshleman: im not a fucking dog

three legged stool: yes you are  
we are all fucking dogs  
wait nO

hsit: um tre that sounds stRANGE

three legged stool: I AM NOT FUCKING A DOG  
STOP

\- NICKNAMES OVERLORD changed the group name to we are all fucking dogs

Michael Gibson: can i leave please

padme is palpatines mum: no  
once you are added you cannot leave  
nobody can

whiny boss: ah but that’s where you are wrong  
spencer and jon were added but they left

padme is palpatines mum: THIS MUST STOP

\- padme is palpatines mum added Spencer Smith to we are all fucking dogs  
\- padme is palpatines mum added Jon Walker to we are all fucking dogs

NICKNAMES OVERLORD: NOW IS MY TIME CHILDREN

\- NICKNAMES OVERLORD changed Spencer Smith's nickname to hacker boi  
\- NICKNAMES OVERLORD changed Jon Walker's nickname to walk off a cliff  
\- NICKNAMES OVERLORD changed Mark Eshleman's nickname to doge  
\- NICKNAMES OVERLORD changed Michael Gibson's nickname to ape

ape: i-  
okay den

walk off a cliff: :(

padme is palpatines mum: wait,,,,,michael and mark you don’t go to our school??

ape: that is correct

posh bun: they are tyler and i's frens

padme is palpatines mum: from where

doge: primary school  
we were all babies together

snek boi: aww smol josh and smol tyler

hacker boi: nope im out

\- hacker boi left we are all fucking dogs

padme is palpatines mum: THOU SHALT NOT LEAVE

\- padme is palpatines mum added hacker boi to we are all fucking dogs

hacker boi: not kewl  
very not kewl

hsit: DID YOU JUST SAY KEWL

hacker boi: yes  
you kewl with it?

hsit: OK HERES A FEW RULES  
1: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY KEWL

hawkeye hoe: 2: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY BRO

spikey gay: 3: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY WICKED

three legged stool: that’s wicked, my kewl bro

\- hawkeye hoe removed three legged stool from we are all fucking dogs

hawkeye hoe: he can return when he has learnt to behave

NICKNAMES OVERLORD: rip my brethen tre

jizzus: you can just add him back you know

NICKNAMES OVERLORD: ur ruining the moment bitch

\- NICKNAMES OVERLORD added three legged stool to we are all fucking dogs

three legged stool: wicked

spikey gay: trE NO

three legged stool: i love how that’s coming bacj in style

whoreface: i got a new phonecase look

\- whoreface sent a photo to we are all fucking dogs

snek boi: that…  
that is not a phonecase brendon

whoreface: dang it why do i always accidentally send nudes

padme is palpatines mum: bc u r obsessed with nudes

spikey gay: AND YOU RUIN EVERYTHING WITH UR NUDES  
REMEMBER CHAD  
YOU LOST ME MY FCKKIGN ROOM

hsit: fckkign

padme is palpatines mum: fckkign

hawkeye hoe: fckkign

pencil boi: fckiggn

jizzus: no sweaty that’s wrong

pencil boi: shut ur asshole

\- whoreface sent a photo to we are all fucking dogs

whoreface: THERE YOU GO

snek boi: oh nice

jizzus: rad

three legged stool: wicked

spikey gay: I SWEAR TO FUCK TRE

shrek boi: you know what  
im glad that this chat is back

joseph father of jizzus: same

posh bun: same


End file.
